As mobile electronic devices have become more common and the functionality of the devices have expanded, designers have implemented features that provide a better user experience. Automatic recognition of an attached accessory device is one of many such features. However, to implement these features, a detection circuit can be required that consumes significant power or can be susceptible to accessories that expose the circuit to substantially higher voltages than the mobile device can tolerate.